


I've Dreamed Of This For Ever But Never Like This

by randomthrowaway



Series: fate/kinktober [27]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Belly Bulging, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Non-Human Genitalia, One Shot, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway
Summary: Yu has finally reunited with Xiang Yu, but with such a different body, the question arises about how their sex life will work. As it turns out, just fine, actually.
Relationships: Xiang Yu | Berserker/Yu Mei-ren | Assassin
Series: fate/kinktober [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947139
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	I've Dreamed Of This For Ever But Never Like This

Even though she had never expected to reunite with her Xiang Yu under such terms, Yu was more than elated all the same to be able to be near him, and to be able to fight by his side once again. Even though they were now both Servants, it didn’t matter at all to her - so long as she could simply be held in his arms as he whispered sweet nothings into her ears, that was more than enough. To be held in his arms and to feel his warmth, even though he was in this form, it was what she had wanted for so long, like a dream come true.

She didn’t even mind the sex, really, simply enjoying the fact that it was real and not simply her imagination at play.

On her hands and knees, she could feel his long, horse-like cock stretching over her behind, the fact that he even had one to begin with in this state all the more exhilarating. Quivering with need, shaking her ass in order to coax him to put it in, wanting to feel Xiang Yu inside of her again after all three thousand years of waiting. Her husband obliged, backing slightly on his four legs so he could align the tip of his cock with the entrance. “It is going in,” Xiang Yu warned her, and as Yu braced herself, she immediately gritted her teeth as the head pushed itself inside of her, already so thick it felt almost overbearing. 

Yet, it was exactly what Yu wanted, as well. She had craved it for so long, and she wouldn’t back down for a second. As Xiang Yu slowly pushed more and more of his long member inside of Yu, forcibly rearranging her insides so that it would be able to fit, Yu couldn’t help but scream, not in pain but in pleasure, finally being able to reunite with her Xiang Yu in the most physical sense being more than enough for her to extract pleasure from all of this. The fact that her body was bulging simply from the sheer size of what was being inserted inside of her barely registered to her, too far caught up in the realization of her fantasies to even care.

When Xiang Yu finally reached her cervix, he stopped. She knew he could probably fit more inside of her if he tried, but he wouldn’t push it - rather, he slowly began to pull out, at an equally agonizing pace as he had when he had put it in, going slowly yet sensually. Even though he was above her and they couldn’t see each other’s faces, Yu knew that he was doing his best to care for her, even now, wanting nothing but the best, and she was reminded how she had fallen in love with him all over again. 

This continued on for what seemed like hours, slowly pushing it in and out, nothing like they had done in life, but that was fine for Yu. As she cooed out his childhood name of ‘Ji’, she didn’t mind if it was different at all, so long as it was with him.

**Author's Note:**

> For more updates, general news, and just to keep in touch with how I'm doing, follow me @RandomT39390732


End file.
